


Playing Dress-UP

by darnedchild



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, SAW 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: “They’re disguises for cases, not costumes.” (SAW 2020 - Day 2)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657681
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2020





	Playing Dress-UP

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Fake Dating/Secret Dating/Undercover as lovers/ect
> 
> #Sherlollyweek2020

**Playing Dress-Up**

John sighed and continued ineffectually poking at the keyboard of his laptop. “Posts don’t write themselves,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that, dear?” Mrs Hudson continued to move through the sitting room, straightening up with a good natured ‘tsk’ every few minutes.

“Just lamenting the lack of things to blog about lately.”

Sherlock huffed from the sofa, where he’d curled up with his back to the room. Odds were he was in a snit, but he hadn’t deigned to talk about it as yet and John didn’t feel like trying to pry the details out of him.

“Sherlock, you’ve left your handcuffs and badge lying about again.” Mrs Hudson brandished a set of cuffs and an NSY police ID. 

The other man sat up quickly and glared at Mrs Hudson.

“Was that for a case?” John closed his laptop and set it to the side. Anything, no matter how small, would be more interesting than what he’d been doing all day.

“Obviously.” Sherlock rolled off the sofa and stalked to his chair. He plopped into it with an overly dramatic sigh and began to tap his fingertips against the arms.

John was dying to ask for details, but Mrs Hudson spoke first. “I’ll just put these with your other fancy-dress things, shall I?”

“They’re not-“ Sherlock seemed to realize that his tone was much sharper than it needed to be, because he quickly cleared his throat and started again. “They’re disguises for cases, not costumes.”

Mrs Hudson smiled and nodded indulgently. “Of course, dear.”

She disappeared into the kitchen and John turned his attention back to Sherlock. “Are you flashing Lestrade’s ID around again? Because eventually he’s going to notice you’ve nicked it again, and he’s going to come by to collect.”

“No. I wouldn’t use Garrett’s. Not for … No.” 

There was something odd about the way Sherlock wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Mrs Hudson returned before John could press any further. “I went ahead and smoothed out the fireman’s jacket you left wadded up in your costume trunk.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Again, not costumes. They’re for undercover work.”

“In that case, you may want to take that lab coat I found sticking out from under the bed back to wherever you got it from. There is no way it will fit you.” She had a gleam in her eye and her smile was definitely mischievous. “Made for someone much shorter, if you ask me. Almost petite.”

“Yes, thank you, duly noted.” Sherlock gestured toward the stairs. “Off you go.”

“You’ll probably want to make sure Molly gets her hospital ID back as well, since it was still clipped to the coat,” she continued as if Sherlock hadn’t spoken.

Sherlock bounced out of his chair to grasp her elbow and escort her to the door. “Is that your phone? Could be vitally important. Could be nothing. You should go downstairs and answer it, immediately.” 

John held his silence until Sherlock settled back into his chair and had studiously avoided looking in his direction for a solid minute and a half. “So, how long _have_ you and Molly been playing dress-up?”

“Shut up.”

That definitely was not going to happen. John grinned. “The handcuffs weren’t for a case, then?”

“Oh dear God, please stop talking.”


End file.
